Recueil d'OS: Canapé
by Tent God
Summary: C'est mon petit ami qui me l'a présenté. Au début nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde, mais au fil du temps, je me suis mis à dormir avec lui presque tous les soirs. Je sais, c'est étrange. Mais c'est notre histoire, à Lui et moi.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour/bonsoir/yo (_vous prenez celui qui vous plaît le plus) _à tous. _

_* Nouveau membre qui débarque et se lance sur ce fandom, certes avec un peu d'appréhension, accompagné de son _(fidèle)_ recueil de One-Shot. Il espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira ou du moins, que vous passiez du bon temps à lire. _

_On se retrouve en fin de ce premier OS. _(Bonne lecture ?)

Disclaimer : **Si je vous dis que je me nomme Akira Amano ça passe ? Non ? Bon, et bien rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être le canapé et encore..  
**

* * *

C'était mouillé. Quelque chose de mouillé coulait sur sa joue depuis quelques minutes. Il ne voulait pas daigner ouvrir une paupière, il dormait beaucoup trop bien. Cependant, la sensation commencée à devenir désagréable. Mais il lutta contre son inconfort.

Finalement, au bout de huit minutes exactement de bataille intérieure, le bel endormi souleva ses paupières lourdes pour s'accommoder à l'ambiance de sa chambre. Il regarda son réveil et souffla. 3h56, bien trop tôt pour lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il était au fond du lit, bien trop spacieux, même pour deux. En parlant de deux, il fronça ses yeux pour finalement distinguer un corps, bien trop haut dessus de lui.

Enfin, il se rappela la cause de son réveil, il s'essuya la joue. Mais une goutte tomba de nouveau sur sa peau. Il commençait à se sentir frustré de ne pas voir d'où venait ce point d'eau, si l'on peut le nommer comme ça.

Lorsque la personne à ses côtés bougea et le serra plus fortement tout en enfouissant son bas visage dans ses cheveux en bataille, il comprit et hurla.

\- ENFOIRE ! TU ME BAVES DESSUS ET TU T'ESSUIES DANS MES CHEVEUX ! CONNARD !

L'autre endormi ouvrit des yeux passablement surpris de se faire réveiller de la sorte. Dans le noir, il regarda tel un poisson son compagnon qui entre son cri et son réveil s'était levé et injurié la Terre entière pour ses malheurs. Alors quand, il se rendit compte que oui; il bavait bien, il trouva la phrase la plus intelligente à dire qui lui passait par la tête à ce moment.

\- On dirait bien que je faisais un rêve pas net, ahaha.

Le reste de la nuit, après quelques injures bien placées, quelques coups pieds, il dormit sur le canapé.

C'est ainsi que notre premier endormi reprit sa nuit au sec dans son lit ayant doublé de volume sans l'autre personne.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_*_gaaaah*

_C'est la fin de cet OS. _

_Au niveau des review, j'explique tout sur mon profil. Donc passez le voir si vous avez un peu de temps. _

_Sinon, on se retrouve (ou pas) pour un prochain one-shot. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Guten tag tout le monde._

_Alors voilà, je poste le second One-Shot de ce recueil. Mais avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à vous remercier. J'ai pas mal de vues, et ça me fait on ne peut plus plaisir de savoir que des personnes passent sur ma fiction ! Au niveau des reviews, je répondrai en message privé -surement demain- et à la fin pour les anonymes._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et un grand merci._

**Disclaimer :****Je ne possède toujours pas Reborn!. Ni le canapé... **

* * *

Il était tard. Au manoir Vongola la dixième famille était réunie autour d'un buffet plutôt arrosé. Du moins pour certaines personnes.

Parmi celles-ci, on pouvait noter Ryohei Sasagawa, fervent marathonien de la beuverie en grande concurrence avec un Kyoya Hibari pas réactif pour un souset refusant de toucher un verre d'alcool. Fatalement c'était peine perdue pour le boxeur, mais il n'abandonnait jamais et faisait tout à l'extrême.

Plus loin dans la salle on pouvait apercevoir Chrome Dokuro en pleine discussion avec Mukuro Rokudo, son mentor, enfin, ce qui en restait. En effet ce dernier payé l'addition de tous les verres ingurgités. La bleutée tentée par tous les moyens de le forcer à aller dormir. En vain.

Plus en retrait, Dino Cavalonne et son "petit frère", Tsunayoshi Sawada, parrain de la dixième famille, étaient en train de polémiquer sur leur emploi trop dur. Mais encore une fois, l'alcool aidait beaucoup à cette relâche verbale.

Derrière le Cavalonne se trouvait Romario, son fidèle ''serviteur'' en pleine conversation avec Tetsuya Kusakabe, toujours auprès de l'ex-chef de discipline du collège/lycée de Namimori. Les deux refaisaient le Monde à leur sauce, partageant leurs opinions et se redécouvrant une passion commune pour les boissons fortement alcoolisées.

Assises près des tables, Kyoko Sasagawa, sœur du boxeur, et Haru Miura parlaient de la dernière mode viennoise en buvant une coupe de champagne français au nom belge.

Sur la moquette rouge foncée, les deux autres membres du Gang Kokuyo décuvaient tranquillement en papotant sur le corps "semi-parfait" de la jeune Chrome. Ken Joshima défendait l'honneur de sa poitrine tandis que Chikusa Kakimoto défendait son postérieur. Une conversation des plus "types" pour deux hommes saouls.

Manquant à l'appel de cette soirée Reborn, le tuteur Arcobaleno maléfique et sa "compagne" Bianchi la tueuse au "Poisson Cooking", il manquait aussi Lambo Bovino, trop jeune pour venir et boire.

On pouvait aussi voir que Hayato Gokudera et Takeshi Yamamoto étaient absents. La seule différence avec les deux autres était qu'eux étaient conviés à la fête, étaient venus, mais étaient montés dans la chambre "conjugale" à cause de l'état semi-comateux de l'épéiste de la pluie. Enfin, en apparence.

\- Bon... Maintenant, tu arrêtes d'essayer de profiter de ton "état" pour essayer de me faire des choses pas nettes, enfoiré !

\- Ahahahahaha, mais aller *hic*, Hayato. ~

Dit le brun tout en apposant sa main sur la hanche d'Hayato.

Le bel italien n'était absolument pas convaincu et refusait en bloc les avances lubriques de son compagnon, soit-disant saoul, en repoussant sa main.

\- FAIS PAS GENRE CONNARD ! JE T'AI VU ! TU N'AS BU QUE DE L'EAU CE SOIR ! On me la fait pas à moi ! Et puis t'as pas la tronche de quelqu'un bourré !

Arrêtant de jouer la comédie, le japonais fit une moue déçue.

\- Mais.. Pourquoi tu veux jamais rien faire avec moi ? Je suis obligé de jouer le bourré pour espérer faire des trucs avec toi, mais ça marche même pas !

\- Ah, parce que tu penses que j'ai envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi alors que le dixième peut se faire attaquer n'importe quand ?!

\- Mais enfin..

\- Pas de mais ! Mais plutôt canapé, abruti.

C'est ainsi que pour la seconde fois ce mois-ci, le jeune Takeshi dormit sur le canapé à cause d'un souci d'eau.

L'italien lui, dormi loin des idées perverses de l'autre dans son lit trop grand.

Morales de l'histoire: prendre des cours de théâtre pour être un peu plus crédible en homme ivre aux idées peu claires, et arrêter de boire des boissons sans alcool... Du moins quand on s'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi et que l'on a un petit ami soupe au lait nommé Gokudera Hayato.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Addaline** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche vraiment. (Pour le rêve.. j'aurais été obligé de mettre la fiction en M si je le décrivait ! *hoche la tête*) Pour la phrase d'Hayato, si tu vois ce que j'ai a améliorer pour qu'elle soit parfaite, j'accepter toutes les suggestions ! (Et oui, tu me revois encore, je suis tenace.) En tout cas, merci à toi.

_Voilà, on se retrouve -normalement- la semaine prochaine pour l'OS n°3. _


End file.
